fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nowi
Nowi (ノノ Nono, Nono in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is voiced by Kumi Tanaka in the Japanese version and by Hunter MacKenzie Austin in the English version. Profile Nowi is a Manakete who is around 1,000 years old. Despite her age, she is childish, looks childish, and thinks childishly. She loves playing outside and is always looking for a playmate. She is the mother of Nah and can be the potential mother of Morgan. Her birthday is September 21st. Nowi was captured by humans and was forced to entertain them by transforming into her manakete form. One day she managed to escape and was found by Gregor who protected her until both of them eventually encountered Chrom's army in Border Sands, who was on the way to save Emmeryn. They both decide to join the army ranks. After the war, if Nowi is not married, she will try to live away from humans, but longed for their company so she embarked on a journey to find her old comrades. If she is married, people often whisper that her husband continued to age while she remained youthful. Her support with Tharja reveals that her parents are dead, though Tharja, in an attempt to not hurt Nowi's feelings, refers to them as in "a far away place". In her support with Gregor, she calls him gramps despite her age. She wakes up later than anyone else in the army. In Game Base Stats | Manakete |3 |18 |4 |0 |2 |3 |8 |2 |2 |6 | Odd Rhythm | Stone |Dragonstone |} Growth Rates |120% |65% |40% |50% |50% |65% |65% |50% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Tharja *Cherche *Nah *Morgan (Only if Nowi is her mother) Class Sets *Manakete *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class Nowi is the first Manakete recruited in the game and is fairly strong. However players will need to use her sparingly until reaching Chapter 12 when Dragonstones can be bought. Once the issue of weapon usage is sorted, Nowi becomes an incredible unit, having a slightly better strength and defense growth rate over Tiki, but loses out on some resistance and luck growths. However Nowi will gain HP every level up much like Tiki, leaving her defenses to be a little less dangerous stat. Nowi, once she learns Wyrmsbane becomes an effective anti-Wyvern Rider and Wyvern Lord unit. As one of the four guaranteed playable manaketes in the game, Nowi should remain a Manakete but after grabbing a few useful skills from her reclasses. Reclassing Nowi's two additional class sets are Mage and Wyvern Rider lines. Keep in mind, when Nowi reclasses, she will retain her Dragon weakness even if that class has no unit weakness associated with it. As a Mage and Sage, Nowi's growth rates are near identical to Ricken's and has better defensive growth rates than him. Miriel is much faster, skilled, and stronger magically, but has lower defensive stat growths than Nowi. Nowi makes a great Dark Knight from her high strength and magic growth rates and modestly balanced growth rates. Focus, Slow Burn, and Lifetaker are suitable skills at her disposal from these classes. Wyvern Rider, Wyvern Lord, and Griffon Rider Nowi has better strength and resistance growths over Cherche, but slightly less in speed and skill. However due to her low resistance, Nowi will now need to worry about Wind magic more than ever and should be cautious around archers despite her high defense growths. Swordbreaker is a modestly good skill to apply to Nowi in her Manakete class to deal with Wyrmslayers and Quick Burn to make Nowi a powerhouse in initial turns. Lancebreaker and Tantivy are also useful skills to consider. Nowi will need to be especially careful in the Griffon Rider class as she'll have Beast, Flying, and Dragon weaknesses. Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"Ooh! What's this? Finders keepers!" (item) *"I made a new dragon friend! His name was... Banta? ...Banter?! Wait, what was it...?" (exp) *"I practiced my dragon RAWR! Hopefully it’ll scare away more baddies now." (Weapon exp) Level Up Quotes *”I feel like I could take on a whole army!” (6-7 stats up) *“Yeah! Don’t even think of messing with Nowi!” (4-5 stats up) *”Yes! Now we’re talking!” (2-3 stats up) *"Aw, I can do better than this..." (0-1 stats up) *"I'm so strong, I don't have to try anymore!" (1-2 stats up when almost maxed out) Class Change Quote *"Ooh, nice! I feel two hundred years younger!" Confession Final Chapter Quote Battle Quotes Dual Support *"We'll be fine." *"Get'em!" *"V for Victory!" *"Hang in there." *"Don't over do it!" *"Let's do this!" *"Ready?" Dual Strike *"Let me at them!" *"My turn!" *"You like dragons?" *"Over here!" Dual Guard *"I gotcha!" *"Hey watch it!" Critical *”Errrr....Rage!” *”You stupid bully!” *"I'm gonna crush you!" *"Who do you think I am?!" Defeated Enemy *"Nowi wins!" *"hrmph" *"ha- HA!" *"Yes!" Partner defeated enemy *"That felt good!" *"T-Thanks!" *"What a team" Etymology Nowi is a name that means "One who knows all". Phonetically it sounds similar to the phrase "no way". Trivia *In her supports with Stahl, she finds an injured bird and names it Janaff. Gallery File:Nono Kakusei.png|Nowi's Portrait in Awakening. File:Nono confession.jpg|Nowi confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Nowiconfession.jpg|Nowi's full confession. File:Nono and Grego.jpg|Nowi and Gregor. File:Tiki and Nono.JPG|Nowi and Tiki. File:Nowi.jpg|Concept art of Nowi. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters